


Beach Day

by MidnightsNightmares



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, LIKE THEY NEEDED TO IN THE GAME, M/M, but tbh i imagine this before all the whole everything happened, sighs, they all go the beach, they made that promise so I made it happen, this is so fluffy and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 09:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7354465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightsNightmares/pseuds/MidnightsNightmares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Organization gives the members another day off. Xion, Axel and Roxas go to the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beach Day

The two younger members of the Organization had come up with the plan on spot that morning once they heard they were giving their members another day off. The last time, the three of them really hadn't spent it with one another. They'd met up at their usual spot, but that was later in the afternoon. Roxas supposed he did have some fun playing with those kids in Twilight Town, but today, he wanted to be with his own best friends.

  
And now, they crept down the hallways, their destination being Axel's room, where they both bet the older man was sleeping already. Neither of them doubted that he woke up, saw the message, and immediately headed back off to bed.

  
But nope, no way in this entire world were Xion and Roxas about to let him sleep the day away when they could be spending it together.

  
"Axel!" Roxas nearly shouted, Xion giggling behind him as he'd thrown open the door to Axel's room, seeing a lump and some red hair covered by a thick, gray blanket. The man didn't respond right away, merely snoring loudly before turning over on his side, knocking the blanket off of his face enough to see the messy hair in its full glory. Xion could hardly contain her laughter as Roxas reached over to give the sleeping man (or perhaps log would be more accurate) a few shakes.

  
Finally, Axel reacted by opening one eye briefly, seeing the two for only a second before he closed it again, yawning loudly.

  
"What, do you two need something...?" He asked, his words slurred with sleep.

  
"We need you to get off your lazy behind and come spend the day with us." Xion finally chimed in.

  
"Spend the day...? Where?"

  
"Wherever we like. You said that's what we're supposed to do on vacation."

  
Roxas just didn't think they'd give them another one so soon. Maybe vacations were supposed to be frequent. The other members were always telling him while working hard paid off, it didn't kill anything to give himself a break every once in a while. He wasn't sure if this is what they meant, but either way, he couldn't have been more joyed to have seen that notice posted this morning.

  
It felt nice having another day off, and unlike last time, he felt a little less lost. He knows what he wants to do: He wants to spend the day with his friends.

  
Though he was obviously more so planning on sleeping the entire day away, Axel finally pushed himself up with one hand, rubbing at his eyes with the other, giving the two of them a miserably tired look. When he met their excited gazes, he sighed and sat all the way up, stretching out his arms. He didn't really bother to make up his bed or anything, leaving it to be messy and used.

  
"Argh, you two...interrupting my beauty sleep. Don't you know it's the key to how good I look every day?" Axel said, laughing with the other two afterward.

  
"You can look even more beautiful after we get back from our time out," Xion commented, cherry red blush dusting her pale cheeks. Axel didn't miss the way Roxas looked at her in such a manner that it could only be described as admiring.

  
_Oh, the things a man with no heart is capable of._

  
"Well then, we better get marching." Axel said, leaning over to the other side of his bed, pulling on his boots that he'd seemingly carelessly kicked off earlier.

 

 

  
"This place is pretty..." Xion wondered aloud, her eyes locked on the waters hitting the shore. The sky above cast beautiful yellow and pink colors across the water, giving it life as it mixed in with the dark blue. The sands shined like gold in the beautiful twilight, and Roxas had long already kicked off his shoes with the other two so he could let his feet brush against it. It was hot, and soft, but not unbearable. It felt nice to be out of those boots.

  
"But not as pretty as that island we get sent to sometimes for missions." Xion continued.

  
"Twilight Town's beach is pretty nice by itself, though." Axel finally said, already busy with laying back in the sand, letting the hot sun wash over his body. All three of them had abandoned their coats on the sand next to where Axel lay, leaving them in the simple shirt and pants that were offered underneath. It felt weird to be without the coat, Roxas thought to himself, and Saix would have their heads if he knew they even took it off for a moment. But it was their day off, and they didn't need suspicion being drawn toward them with them wearing the same outfit. It was shady, and they just wanted to enjoy themselves.

  
"Roxas, let's go look for shells." Xion said, her tone so uplifting and happy that it made Roxas smile as well. He glanced down to Axel, who he was sure was ready to go back to sleep.

  
"Axel, c'mon, look for shells with us."

  
"Whaaat? In this hot sun?"

  
"Says the guy who gets flamed up easily." Xion remarked, snarky, giggling a little as Axel pointed a stern finger at her.

  
"Hey, I get all flamed up when I don't get my beauty sleep."

  
"Oh, enough about your beauty sleep." Roxas said, walking over to Axel to grab his hand. "C'mon! Let's go."

  
He teasingly eyed Roxas, quietly mumbling an exaggerated, " _I dunno..._ ", but soon enough laughed when he saw the pleasing expression from the both of them.

  
"Oooh, alright."

  
Axel pushed himself up on the sand, hand sliding across it smoothly, pausing when it hit something. Digging around, he found it again, and pulled it out. A pretty purple-yellow shell was clasped in his hand, vibrant in color and beauty. He held it out to Roxas.

  
"What about this one?"

  
Roxas took it from his hand, nodding in approval, then showed it to Xion, who accepted it gratefully. She grabbed the bag she'd brought with them, gently slipping it in there. She watched as Axel rose to his full height, following Xion, who'd happily taken the lead, her blue eyes scanning the shore and the shallow waters. She seemed to be so giddy about seashells for some reason, Axel noted, as he watched the two run ahead, shaking his head as he tried to keep up. He really had to remember that they were just children, and he had to keep a closer eye on them.

  
Axel smiled to himself as he watched Roxas struggle in the waves, leaping for a shell he saw the waters push up to the shore, trying to catch it before it was swept away. It resulted in Xion being splashed with water, making her gasp loudly, taking care to set the bag of shells aside before going after Roxas in return, being sure he got a face full of the salty water in return. Axel tried to hold in his laughter, but busted out laughing, and soon enough he had his own nose full of water seconds later.

  
None of the three would have traded the world for this day.

 

 

 

"Roxas, get up."

  
"Mm..."

  
"Slip on your coat. Saix is gonna be furious if we're not back before midnight. Xion, you too."

  
"Mmmmhm..."

  
The moon was above all of them now, casting its cool light onto the three. After running around, collecting shells, playing in the water, and having a fine meal at one of the cute diners around the beach, the two younger Organization members were curled up on the sand, near asleep, exhausted from the days activities. Xion clung onto her bag shells, talking earlier about how she was going to make all sorts of things with them. Shell crowns, shell jewelry, shell key chains, shell - just about everything. In her spare time she'd make them and gift them to the other two.

  
"Or...continue sleeping, I guess."

  
Saix would be furious, but he didn't have it in him to shake the other two awake just yet. They looked so peaceful on the sand. He'd give them a few more minutes before he tossed their coats at their faces and start snapping at them to get them up, but for now...

  
Axel took a deep breath of the summer air, loving the feeling of the moonlight on his skin.

  
Sometimes, being in the Organization was worth it.


End file.
